Supergirl, Meet the Fullmetal Alchemist!
by lexieconextreme
Summary: What if when Siobhan Smythe knocked Kara out the window, it wasn't Barry that saved her? What if it was Edward Elric, who somehow found his way into Supergirl's world? If it was, then how the hell is Ed going to get back, because Barry's way sure as hell ain't going to work.


**Summary: What if when Siobhan Smythe knocked Kara out the window, it wasn't the Flash that saved her? What if it was Edward Elric, who somehow found his way into Supergirl's world? If it was, then how the hell is Ed going to get back, because Barry's way sure as hell ain't going to work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Supergirl, or any of the characters within.**

* * *

Kara Danvers just wasn't ready for it when Siobhan screamed her out the window. Like really! Who the hell _screams_ a person out a window?!

Apparently, Siobhan does. Which is why Kara wasn't ready. She wasn't expecting Siobhan to show up at CatCo, let alone reveal her powers. Maybe it just goes to show how much Siobhan hated Kara, but Kara couldn't really find it in her to care.

Until she fell out of the window.

Kara screamed at the top of her lungs until she was sure she was too far away to be heard.

Kara was just about to rip open her buttoned up top to reveal the "S" when her super-hearing heard something.

Why was someone clapping at the prospect of another human being landing on the sidewalk and flattening like a pancake?

The next thing she knew, Kara hit the sidewalk. Or, did the sidewalk hit her? Kara wasn't quite sure about things at the moment. She might not be able to get hurt, but Kara's head was killing her. She groaned, sat up, and looked around.

Kara thought she might have been in a giant hand. That's what it looked like, anyway. A giant, concrete hand. So the ground _had_ hit her. That was weird. Kara was pretty sure after twelve years here, that the concrete did not rise up to meet you should you fall out of a tall building. Maybe on Krypton, but not here.

Kara stood carefully and looked over the edges and fingers of the hand. Looking down, she saw a blond kid, maybe sixteen, grinning up at her. The look on his face said "You're welcome". But how did the kid do this? Transforming concrete into a hand, and making it rise up to meet her? That kind of thing was supposed to be impossible!

Looking up, Kara saw dozens of her friends from CatCo peering anxiously over the edge of the building, James, Winn, and Cat Grant herself, among them. Kara didn't know where Siobhan had gone, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She looked back down, and saw the kid wave at her. He made a gripping motion with his hands, and when she didn't do anything, he seemed to heave a great sigh, like _Boy! Saving dumb people sure is hard, sometimes!_

The kid seemed to be talking to one of the bystanders on the sidewalk. The stranger handed the kid his hat, and Kara's confusion grew. A hat?

The kid held up the hat, and gripped it. He made a great show of releasing the fabric a little, then gripping it tight again.

 _Oh_ , Kara thought. _He means hold onto your hat! Hold onto something, Kara!_

KAra grabbed onto the nearest of the fingers, which is by far the weirdest thing she'd ever done, and held on for dear life. Not that hitting the ground would hurt her much, but the bystander, not to mention the rest of CatCo, needed to know that.

Being Supergirl had it's perks.

Kara watched over the side of the fingers as the boy clapped his hands firmly together, and then pressed them to the side of the giant arm. Slowly, the arm began to sink back into the ground, filling the giant hole in the concrete once again.

Once Kara was close enough to the ground, she let go of the giant fingers. She prepared to run at the boy and get him out of here. Clearly, he wasn't a bad guy, but that wouldn't stop somebody who thought he might be dangerous from imprisoning him for his strange powers.

Soon, the huge hand sank back into the ground, and the concrete was whole.

Kara stood, and quickly walked over to the boy. He grinned up at her, and Kara realized for the first time that he was quite short. Short to her even, and Kara was 5'8. This boy had to be around 5 foot. She almost laughed. It wasn't often Kara came across someone shorter than her.

"So-" he started, but before he get even a full sentence out, Kara dragged him away and into the sea of people. She pulled the boy into an alley way and pulled her shirt open to reveal the S that people thought stood for "Super". The boy looked still more confused, and then petrified when Kara put her arm around his waist and took off into the air.

* * *

She flew them right out into the middle of nowhere and landed in a deserted field.

When Kara landed, the boy pushed himself away from her. "H-how did you do that?" he gasped, sputtering. He fell onto his knees, choking up whatever he'd had in his stomach.

Kara winced. She knelt by his side, rubbing his back gently until the heaving stopped. "Sorry," she said softly. "I guess I went a little faster than I meant to. Or had to," she added in a thoughtful voice.

The boy looked at her. "How'd you do that?" He asked once again.

Kara smiled at him. "Why don't we start with names, huh? I'm Kara. But the people of National City like to call me Supergirl."

The boy muttered "Ohhh, I wonder why." He held out his hand to her. "I'm Ed Elric. The people, and more specifically the military, of Amestris call me the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Kara took it, smiling. "Fullmetal Alchemist, huh? Sounds heavy and intimidating."

Ed fairly puffed up with pride. "Yeah. And I earned that title, too. The military gave it to me after I joined the State Alchemist program."

Kara's eyes widened. "You joined your military! But you can't be that old!"

"Well, no. I wasn't. I was only twelve when I received that title."

Kara felt faint. "You joined your military, on purpose, at twelve years old?"

"And who're you to judge my life choices! You're the one who can fly!" Ed's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of...how did you do that?"

Kara looked at Ed honestly. "You sure you wanna know? I mean, you might not believe me."

Ed looked at her skeptically. "What could be so bad that I wouldn't believe it?"

Kara grinned, then rose into the air from her knees. She hovered a little above the ground.

"I'm from another planet."

Ed stared at her. "Yeah, right."

Kara sighed. "I told you! I told you you wouldn't believe me!"

"Well, yeah! What else do you expect me to do? You just told me you were an alien!"

Ed stood quickly, trying to decide what to do.

Kara landed back on the ground, and gently pushed the boy back into a sitting position.

"Why don't I tell you, and then you can tell me." And so, Kara Danvers told Edward Elric everything that had ever happened to her since the day her mother sent her to Earth to protect Kal-El, to when she'd come out of the proverbial "closet" with her powers to the people of National City.

When she was done, Ed just stared into space for a little while. Both the one that doesn't exist, and the one in the sky.

"Krypton...escape pod...alien...Superman...Amestris" the teen kept mumbling to himself in this way, and Kara let him, thinking he might need some time to adjust.

Finally, Edward seemed to focus on her again. Kara looked at him kindly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, still looking shocked. "I-I just didn't know that kind of thing existed out there. I don't even think I'm in the same world."

Kara looked at him, confused.

Ed picked up a stick and began drawing on an uncovered piece of dirt. There are worlds and worlds, all piled up on top of each other, all vibrating on a slightly different level. If you go fast enough, it's possible to break though that fragile barrier keeping us all separated. Unless you're me, and you don't need speed to get through it. Just the right tools. Namely alchemy."

Kara nodded. "I think I understand. It's like a parallel universe, and you're from one of those ones. That's why you haven't heard of me, and I haven't heard of you. It's also why I've never heard of Amestris, and you don't know anything about Metropolis or National City."

Ed nodded. "That's it." His brow furrowed. "I didn't mean to get here, though, and I have no idea how I'm going to get back." He looked up at Kara with a great amount of urgency. "I have to get back to my brother, Al. He needs me."

Kara nodded, standing. "Then we'll just have to get you back, won't we?" She flashed a smile. Kara pulled Ed gently to her side, smiling to herself when his nose, cheeks, and ears turned bright red.

Ed clung her to side, and Kara took off, going slightly slower than she had last time.

* * *

As Kara neared CatCo, she slowed slightly. Kara flew straight toward one of the windows on the highest floor. She and Ed flew into the room, landing in the middle of the floor. Ed sat down on the nearby couch to catch his breath, and Kara took out her phone to call James and Winn up.

Ed stared at the phone curiously. "What is that?" He asked, his curiosity and scientific mind winning the mini fight as to whether he should ask what it was.

Kara held out the phone. "What, this? You don't have cell phones in Amestris?"

Ed shook his head, and Kara explained. "It's just a mobile phone. Makes for a lot more convenience to call someone when you don't have to find a payphone, or ask to borrow somebody else's landline.

Ed nodded, considering. Kara laughed. "I'll get Winn to let you take his apart later, if you want to." As she spoke, she clicked on Winn's number and texted "Meet me in our tech room with James".

Kara went into the next room to change back into her normal clothes, and by the time she came back, James and Winn were waiting with Ed.

Ed was standing right next to James, making younger man's lack of height even more apparent. And by the look on his face, Ed was quite well aware of it. Kara grinned at his expression, and he glared back at her.

Winn looked a little confused. "Kara, who's he? And why is he in our secret base?"

"Because I brought him here."

"Well, yeah. But why?"

"Because he needs our help to find a way back home."

James stayed quiet, calculating the situation, and Ed seemed content to just watch the conversation.

Winn blinked. "So get him a roadmap, or show him Google Maps."

Ed decided to butt in. "It's not quite that simple," he smirked.

Winn turned to Ed with a scowl. "And just how not simple is it?" He asked.

Kara took over, steering the conversation back toward where there wouldn't be a fight.

"He's from an alternate universe, Winn."

"What, like in Doctor Who?"

Kara hesitated. "Kinda. He's from a country called Amestris, and he needs to get back."

James folded his arms, speaking for the first time. "Alright. Then how do we get him back to his world?"

Kara looked at him. "I...don't know. I was going to ask Lucy if I could take Ed to the DEO for now, see if they have anything useful. Or maybe someone will have an idea as to how to get him back."

James nodded. "I'll probably meet you out there later."

Ed said something, and Winn said something back, but Kara wasn't listening.

Her ears were picking up the sounds of Cat Grant downstairs, shouting about not having her assistant.

Kara almost smiled. She would've done if she didn't fear for her job at the moment.

She looked at Ed apologetically. "I'm sorry. It'll have to wait til later. Ms. Grant is looking for me." She walked briskly out of the room and into the elevator to take downstairs.

James, Winn, and Ed went down the stairs. James was telling Ed all about Kara's day job when they got to her desk. Kara was talking to Cat Grant next to the doors of the huge office, when Cat caught sight of James.

"Alright," she yelled. "All heads in my office!"

Kara and James shared a look then followed Cat into her office, and Ed and Winn settled down near Winn's desk, waiting for Cat to be done with Kara and James.

Ed could hear some of the talking, and there was one point where Cat was talking about naming the new young hero who had saved her assistant's life. Cat strolled about her office, trying to think of something. "How about...hmm "Red Streak"? No, that doesn't work." Cat continued thinking out loud, each time giving a more ridiculous name than the last.

Finally Kara ventured "How about 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?"

Cat stopped to stare at her. "What was that, Keira?"

Kara swallowed, glancing at James nervously. "I said, 'Fullmetal Alchemist'."

"And where did you come up with that?"

"That's what he told me after he brought me down from that weird concrete hand-thing. He told me that where he was from, he was called the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Cat hmmed, thinking. "I'll take it. Congratulations, Keira. You've just trademarked a hero."

Cat sat down at her desk, waving her hand for everyone to get out. "I have an article to write about the Fullmetal Alchemist."

As Kara and James came out of Cat's office, Ed grinned at Kara. "Thanks for that. I don't really want to be stuck with a name like "The Red Streak" in this world. That would suck."

Kara smiled slightly, sitting at her desk. Speaking to Edward, she said "I'll be a few moments. I have to make a few calls for Ms. Grant, and then I'm free for the rest of the afternoon."

Ed nodded. "Go ahead. I've got time." Stealing Winn's chair, he put his feet up on Winn's desk. Ed specifically ignored Winn's glare, and James chuckled ruefully, walking back to his office.

Winn leaned against the side of his desk. "So, Kara told us were in the military. When did you join?"

"When I was twelve."

Winn's eyes widened. "Seriously?! At twelve years old? They let you do that?"

"Almost didn't, but I had a friend who helped me out."

Winn stroked his chin in mock thought. "If you're this short now, I can't imagine how small you were when you were twelve. How did they not mistake you for an eight year old at that size?" What Winn, or Kara- who was monitoring the conversation carefully- was not expecting was for Ed to start screaming at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINI-BEANSPROUT TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO'S SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS BECAUSE HE IS SUCH A LITTLE MICRO-SIZED BABY WHO'S TINIER THAN ONE GRAIN OF SAND?!"

* * *

Kara was flying Ed to the DEO.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure Ms Grant almost fired me because of you."

"It's not my fault. You can blame Winn. He's the one who called me sh...sh...sho...short." Kara grinned at Ed's apparent lack of ability to say the word short. "Or you can blame yourself. You probably wouldn't have gotten into any trouble if you'd just denied knowing me. You didn't have to say I was your cousin."

Kara frowned at him. "I wouldn't do that. To anyone. Besides, Winn was only joking. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Ed mumbled under his breath, forgetting Kara had super-hearing. Kara smacked him lightly upside the head.

In a few moments, Ed and Kara were descending upon the building Kara knew to have the DEO underground. It was moments like these when Kara missed Alex and J'onn the most. But still, Lucy Lane was taking good care of the place.

Kara and Ed walked inside of the DEO to see if they could find a way to get Edward home.

* * *

Kara and Ed stood in the same field they'd gotten to know each other in. Ed grinned at her excitedly.

Kara said "I can't wait to see if this works!" It was clear she was excited for him too.

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist had been in Supergirl's world for a year. While he loved Kara, Alex, and Eliza, and respected James, J'onn, and Clark to no end, and was even finally getting along with Winn, he still missed his little brother. He still wanted to go home.

"The others could have been here too, you know," Kara said, watching the younger teen sketch out the transmutation circle in the dirt.

"I know. I didn't really want them to be here, you know? I just wanted it to be you and me," Ed turned bright red, and he hid his face with his bangs. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Kara laughed. "I know you didn't!"

In a few minutes, Ed had the circle sketched out and finished. He stood, dusting off his hands.

Kara approached, hands behind her back. "So this will take you home?"

Ed saw how sadly she looked at it, and knew she wished a transmutation circle could take her home. "Yeah, it'll take me home," he said softly.

Kara looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, playfully mussing his hair. "I've never really had a little brother before you came, you know."

Carefully extracting himself from Kara's sometimes too tight grip, he said "Yeah, I know. I've never really had a big sister either. I mean, I have Winry, but she's younger than me." Ed approached the circle, deep in thought.

Before kneeling, he gave Kara a hug, saying "See you again sometime!"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just do," he replied, grinning, then touched his hands to the circle.

There was a bright light, and Kara shielded her eyes. When it disappeared, Ed wasn't gone. In fact, there were two more figures.

Ed stood, backing away from them in shock.

Kara looked at the strangers carefully. One was tall, and had an eyepatch over one eye. The other was shorter, with a long ponytail, hair only slightly darker than Ed's.

The younger one leaped forward, tackling Ed. "Brother!" He cried, hugging Ed tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. So I can't decide if I want to continue this. I probably won't, and I only just came up with the idea.**

 **I'm actually assuming that someone want to read a Supergirl/FMA crossover. Who's even going to be looking at this, right? Like three people.**

 **Well, if you do read this, then please! Review! That's all I ask, is that you review. Because those mean a lot to me.**

 **Love you all!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
